Rock Queens
by Vorox3
Summary: Meanwhile, on the highways of Vale...


**AN:** **Hello, This is a oneshot written for /r/RWBY's MonCon! The characters were Sun and Neptune. The theme was music. This was destined to be made.**

 **Thanks to Spartacus400 on the RWBY Wikia for proof-reading.**

 ** ** ** ** **Disclaimer** ** ** ** ** **: RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.******************

* * *

"I'm just saying, man, you should go for it!" Neptune urged his faunus teammate as he looked out to the highway ahead.

Sun shrugged at the wheel, "I mean, yeah, I like her, but I don't want to move too fast or anything like that. As much I would _love_ to be with her, I'm going to give her space."

Neptune gave an approving nod, "I can respect that."

"Says Neptune, the biggest player in all of Mistral."

"Hey!" The trident wielder threw his hands up, spurring a chuckle from Sun, "Shuddap…"

Sun just snickered and kept his eyes locked on the road. Whatever heat the conversation had, died down and left the car quiet. Neptune sighed amidst the silence and patted his thighs in an attempt to thin the awkwardness in the air.

A minute or two later, Sun gave him a stare, with one brow raised, "Do ya mind?"

Neptune huffed and crossed his arms.

"Dude, just turn on the radio or something." Sun pointed at the dashboard with his tail.

"Fine…Just keep your eyes on the road..." Neptune leaned forward and tapped a few buttons.

" _So, please, tell us about your new work, Left in the Dark?"_ A woman asked

" _I'm glad you asked that-"_ The interviewee was cut off by hip-hop.

"That almost sounded interesting…" Neptune said

Sun rolled his eyes, "I'm not listening to an interview about a book…"

"Well, I'm not listening to hip-hop…" Neptune tried skimming the radio stations again.

All of a sudden, something magical happened. One of the stations was silent, a new song was starting. When the first note left the speakers, they both knew _exactly_ what it was.

 _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide…_

 _No escape from reality…_

The two friends slowly looked at one another, staring intently each others' eyes. They knew what they had to do. Neptune cranked up the volume to one hundred and nodded.

 _Open your eyes…_

 _Look up at the sky and see…_

Sun tilted his head back and sang, "I'm just a poor boy! I need no sympathy!"

"Because I'm easy come….easy go..." Neptune sashayed his head back and forth to the beat.

"Little high!" Sun launched his hand into the air then quickly swung it to his feet, " _...little low…"_ He whispered.

"Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me….."

"To-oo me…"

As the song continued they very seriously looked on to the road before them.

"Maaamaaaaaa….Just killed a maaaan...put a gun against his head...pulled my trigger...now he's dead…."

Sun traded off to Neptune, "Maaamaaaa...life had just beguuun...but now I've gone and thrown it aaaallll awayyyyy..."

Then suddenly, they both pounded their fists into their chests, bodies swaying with the melody,

"MAAAMAAAA! OOOO-OOOO-OOOOO! DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY! IF I'M NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROW!" They sang up to the heavens.

"Caaaarryyy oooon…" The two boys leaned forward as they harmonized, swaying their heads in different directions, "Caaaarryyy oon...as if nothing really matters…."

Neptune gracefully played the air piano while Sun plucked the invisible strings of a guitar with one hand.

"Too late…" Neptune switched to air drums, "My time has come…"

Sun rocked his head forward and back, "Sent shivers down my spine...Body's aching all the tiiiime…"

"Goodbye, everybody… I've got to goooo..."

"Gotta leave you all behind and _faaaaace_ the truth" They leaned into each others' shoulders, "MAAAMAAAA!"

"OOOO-OOOO-OOOOO!" Sun continued while Neptune sang back up.

"Any way the wind blows…"

They grabbed one anothers' hands tightly with a loud clap and called upon the powers of rock, singing, "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I SOMETIMES WISH I'D NEVER BEEN BORN AT AAAALLLL!"

The car swerved on the highway as the two college students banged their heads and strummed away at their air guitars. Their seats were threatening to break loose from their rails they rocked so hard. Beads of sweat had begun trickling down their foreheads. Other vehicles on the road beeped their horns as they passed by, commenting on Sun's driving ability. If only they knew the reason why. They'd understand.

The guitar disappeared and left only a piano, in which Neptune played again. Tapping his fingertips on nothing in a staccato fashion.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man!" They whipped their heads around to face each other, "Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango?"

They flashed their hands forward and shouted, "THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING! VERY, VERY FRIGHTENING ME!"

Neptune took up a high pitched voice, " _Galileo!"_

And Sun a deep one, "Galileo!"

" _Galileo!"_

"Galileo!"

Then together, "Galileo Figaro! Magnificooo-oooo-oooo-ooo!" They threw their arms in the air, as if praising the sun with jazz hands.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me!" Sun marched in his seat.

"He's just a poor boy, from a poor family!" Neptune Intensely gesturing at his friend, "Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" The driver shimmied his shoulders.

Neptune slammed his fist into the center console, "BISMILLAH! No, we will not let you go!"

" _Let him go!_ "

"BISMILLAH! We will not let you go!" Neptune got closer to Sun.

" _Let him go!"_ Sun got closer to Neptune.

"BISMILLAH! We will not let you go!" And Closer.

" _Let him go!"_ And Closer.

"Will not let you go!" At this point, the two boys were screaming in each others' faces.

" _Let me goooo-ooo-ooo-ooo!"_ They both fell back to their seats.

Neptune pounded his fists into his thighs, "No, No, No, No, No, No, No!"

They both leaned forwards towards the dash again, pulling their voices together, "Oh, mama mia! Mama mia!"

"MAMA MIA, LET ME GO!"

"BEELZEBUB HAS A DEVIL PUT ASIDE FOR MEEEE!" Neptune took up the drums again.

"FOR MEEEE!" They were on the edge of their seats, feeling the drums build up.

"FOR MEEEEEE!" Then the note hit.

The car erupted. The music filled their veins and electrified them. They flung themselves forward and back, headbanging so intensely it was enough to cause brain damage. Arms were flailing in the extreme moments, smashing across the imaginary drum kits. The invisible strings of the guitars heated up to the temperature of the sun. The speakers blasted the solo at its maximum capacity, practically blowing out the eardrums of everyone in and around the vehicle.

The horns that beeped at them were nothing but breezes in the wind to them, being drowned out by the classic arena rock. Sun's car was all over the road. It was covered in a thin layer of a 'fuzz' as it was rocked from the inside out. The two idiots prepared themselves for the vocals, taking in all the oxygen they could.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT MY EY-EYEEE?" They cried out.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME DIE-IEEE?"

They grabbed each other by the shoulders, still headbanging, "OOOH BABY! CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BABY! JUST GOTTA GET OUT!"

"JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUTTA HERE!"

Feet were stomping! Shoulders were being disconnected! Speakers were nearly blasting themselves to bits! The vibrations threatened to shake the car apart! The energy contained in their bodies just breaking free all at once!

The legendary song sizzled down to a slower tempo. But the rock was still there. Their entire bodies just swayed in synchronous, somewhat graceful movements.

" _Oh yeah, Oh yeah…"_ They muttered under the rhythm.

For another turn, the air guitars returned. Playing away the soft melody as it simmered.

"Nothing really matters…" Now simply meandering back and forth as tall grass in a slight breeze, "Anyone can see…"

"Nothing really matters…"

"Nothing really matters...to meeee..."

Neptune for the last time, took out his piano. Perfectly nailing the ending of the song.

And they whispered, " _Anyway the wind blows…"_

After six minutes, which seemed like six hours, the song finally came to close. Leaving the car empty and silent. They both readjusted themselves in their seats. Neptune coughed. Sun nodded to himself.

"That was fun." The blond said, his eyes back on the road.

"Yeah…" Neptune licked his dry lips.

It was all over-

 _Wuu-Wuup!_

Sun and Neptune both stiffened as red, white, and blue shined through the rear windshield, into the car.

They simply exchanged glances.

"Maybe he'll understand?" Neptune let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

 **Just. Brilliant.**

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **~Vox**_


End file.
